Here in Hoenn
by kindowl
Summary: Hello! This is my first fanfiction story so please enjoy it! It takes place in the island region of Hoenn in the world of Pokemon. May the main character experiences an unfortunate tail of events leading to an unexpected discovery...


**Hello this is my first story so please enjoy :D**

Here in Hoenn

I've lived here in Hoenn for many years now and what else can I say but, its beautiful. From the highest peak of Mt. Chimney to the lowest depths of Sea-floor Cavern filled with a vast cascade of different creatures named pokemon; inhabiting the nature and living along side humans in peace and harmony. My name's May and it all started one summer's morning in Slate-port City...

The boat gentling rides on the tides of the soft, velvet ocean as the sun illuminates a radiant hue of gold. The rough, salty air blows my face but generates a smooth melody which rings in my ears welcoming me to the city. As the ship comes into the port, I see my family waving at me which makes me smile :).

"Hi, May!" they shout excitedly. This somewhat feels enchanting and prepares me for the adventures I'm going to have in this beach paradise. Finally I get off the boat and advance to see greet my family. They seem happy to see me but I notice Norman (my dad) is emotionless and that's when I find out... My friend Brendan was supposed to be meeting me but had drowned in a water skiing accident.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" I exclaimed to Norman.

"May it was for own good I didn't want you doing anything stupid..." explains Norman.

"Well maybe I will!" I rage at his face.

I storm off to the apartment I'm staying in and slam the door like a stick hitting a drum causing an emphatic boom. For the next few hours I just cried; more water than the whole of Hoenn. I felt sad like the night, black as coal with no hope, yet the moon still glowed. After a while I wondered why 'are we here?'; 'what is our purpose?'. Then I realise that I should accept the death of Brendan. Move on like a train, if some cargo drops off I still must move on as my life is the tracks and already set out for a great destiny. Alas I sleep like a Jirachi and dream...

"May it's me!" says Brendan in a hypnotic tone.

"Brendan is that you?" I exclaim.

"But I thought you drowned!" in a gentler voice.

"I never left..., I will always be, here" pointing to his heart, slowly moving away.

"Don't go Brendan!" I demand.

"I'm sorry May" he says softly.

"I'm free now..."

"Pelliperr!". I am suddenly waken by Pelliper who has got the mail, the way Pelliper looks in my eyes makes me laugh but that all goes away when I gaze at the newspaper with the headline of 'BOY KILLED IN WATER SKI ACCIDENT'. However I proceed with the day trying to put it behind me. I go into town to buy some groceries from the market.

As I go through the gates, I see there's pokemon tournament with all the market stalls to the side which looks good fun so I join in!

"Go Blaziken!" I proclaim as Blaziken he jumps out the pokeball with a flash of red.

My opponent has a Hydreigon who hovers slightly off the ground with a menacing look like all the happiness in your life fades away... Able to cause nightmares I am worried but with Hydreigon being a dark type, I have the type advantage.

"Hydreigon use dragon pulse!" the trainer commands, with incredible power.

"Blaziken evade it, bulk up!" I shout.

"Quick Blaziken hit Hydreigon with a hi-jump kick attack!"

"Hydreigon protect yourself!" as blue shield appears in front of Hydreigon causing Blaziken to crash and damage itself a lot!

"You okay Blaziken?" I worry.

"Blaaziken..." hearing this makes me anxious as Blaziken is damaged a lot.

"Hydreigon finish this off with a draco meteor!" as meteors erupt from the atmosphere causing Blaziken to faint and I flawless win for the opponent.

"You did well Blaziken" as I congratulate Blaziken for his outstanding effect.

"Well done..." I say not knowing their name.

They just walk off grinning evilly. Alas I sigh and buy some food. As I walk back along the promenade, I notice something ripple in the bright blue water. I go to inspect closer and see a glimpse of a tail however I'm not sure what pokemon it could be. I find this curious since I remember seeing that same tail on the boat trip...

I ask the fisherman about the tail but I said it could just be a Milotic which appear rarely, and upon the sight of one you are granted good luck and fortune according to him. He said that once he saw one too and the next day he caught 108 Magikarps! Which makes me laugh. The fisherman then asks me if I would like a boat trip so I kindly accept.

As we sail on the blue abyss he sings this song repeatively...

"Oh sailing on the big lagoon,

I'm gonna catch some karps real soon!

10 massive waves go by,

1 comes up and hits my tigh!

Only 9 waves left 'til I die..."

This somewhat makes unsteady as I slowly black out falling into the bitter cold sea as the count goes to 0...

**Chapter 2 coming real soon...**

**by kindowl **


End file.
